pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Point of Purpose
Coalesce Under The Moon Under the bright glow of a full moon, a loud sound pierced the night. A giant whirring as a large helicopter appeared in the sky, descending onto a landing platform. A ramp collapsed from the exit and a woman with long black hair, dressed in white, stepped out, a satisified smile on her face. Three men in black uniforms, emblasoned with a large 'R' immediately ran forward. "Lady Amy, welcome back, Madam!" "Always the welcoming comittee." Amy's statement seemed as if she was trying to brush them off, but it was obvious she enjoyed the attention. "I've returned with my spoils of war, boys." She reached into the chest of her outfit, pulling out the Synthetic Cubes she had stashed within. "I'm going to deliver these to our scientists before I head back out. Do me a favour and stock the helicoper?" "Yes Madam!" The men gave a quick salute as she sauntered off, feeling more pleased than she ought to. Amy quickly entered the building, one of Team Rocket's multiple outposts, walking down a dark hallway. "First..." She turned towards a door with a large red cross, and removed both her Poké Balls, handing them to the attendant. "Take care of these two, alright? I'll be back for them in a few." "Of course!" The attendant took the Poké Balls and immediately rushed them into the back room. She proceeded further down the hall, arriving at what appeared to be a very large laboratory teeming with scientists rushing through left and right. This particular outpost seemed to be one of Team Rocket's chief points of scientific development. One of the grunts guarding the entrance immediately recognised Amy and stood at attention. "Madam, welcome back!" "It's good to be back, you can relax yourself, Eric." Amy smiled, waving off his formal attitude. "Can you fetch Pia for me?" "O-Of course!" The man rushed into the room, and came back with a woman in a white labcoat, pink tanktop, black skirt, and messy blue hair. She also had an abnormally cheerful demeanor about her for a Team Rocket operative. "Amy, you're back!" Pia greeted her enthusiastically. "How did your mission go? Did you get them!?" "Calm down, calm down." Amy insisted, showing her the three synthetic cubes, and Pia's face lit up. "Before that, and I know I ask this all the time, those three buffoons...what were their names...Jessebera, Jameson, and that odd talking Meowth...have they been fired yet?" Pia let out a dark chuckle; Amy really did ask this every time. "Their names are Jessie and James, and, regrettably, they still are active agents. We've been thinking about cutting their pay though." "Good." Amy sighed. Those three truly got on her nerves, being agents despite accomplishing nothing, every single day. "I may have a talk with Giovanni myself..." "You say that everytime." Pia couldn't help but laugh at her friend's dislike of the trio. "But come in, come in! I'm excited, these eggs are going to further our research immensely!" "Pia...has anyone told you that you're far too cheerful to be in Team Rocket?" Amy asked her, rubbing her temples. "Many times honey, many times." Pia grinned as they made their way through the far more crowded laboratory into the back area, where Pia took the synthetic cubes, releasing their contents, the incubators landing neatly into the spaces prepared for them. "This will take awhile, Amy. Do you have anything to occupy yourself?" "Yeah, I'm gonna make a call." Amy said airily as she walked off. "Make sure to call Collect!" Pia shouted after her. "Yeah yeah, just have a pot of tea on for me when I get back, Pia." Amy called back. She exited the laboratory and made her way to the video phone, which was emblasoned with a large red R. "...what is this, brand recognition?" She snapped, looking at the R on the phone; it looked rather out of place. Letting her irritation go, she picked up the phone and quickly began to dial. A face soon appeared on her screen, one that every Team Rocket agent knew very well. "Giovanni, sir, I've called to deliver my report." "Amy, this is excellent timing." Giovanni seemed, if anything, pleased that this woman had contacted him at this moment. "Your report...I assume I will only be hearing of a success?" "Naturally, sir." The woman made a bowing motion. "The raid on the Research Institute was rather simple, and the Eggs were currently delivered to Pia." "Ah yes, that woman." Giovanni's tone made it clear he and Amy shared a similar opinion of Pia's jaunty disposition. "In that case, we should have results very quickly." His eyes then narrowed, getting to part of the conversation he was most curious about. "And what of the boy?" "Regrettably, my last encounter left him alive, sir." Amy confessed apologetically. "Acquiring the eggs was more important, I merely had time to detain him while I made my get away." "That's excuseable." Giovanni waved this off, surprisingly calm. "You did well enough, and continue to impress. Now, it's time to give you the full information. I'm sending it directly to your P.D.A." The Eve of Darkness "This is..." On her P.D.A's holographic screen. a data transcript was floating, and on it was a a large, a bipedal, humanoid creature. Primarily gray, it's body also consisted of a long, green tail that, while thick thinned out before ending in a bulb. "Sir, is this...Mewtwo?" "You seem surprised." Giovanni, on the other hand, seemed a tad amused by her speechless state. "O-Of course I am!" Amy struggled with the sentence. "The last I heard about the most recent experiment with Mewtwo, it had escaped, destroying the base and absorbing the Mega Stones!" "That is correct." Giovanni said slowly, the entire ordeal was a sour memory for him. "This Mewtwo, however, is unique. Tell me, what do you see different about it from previous specimens?" Amy cast an eye at the hologram once more, and she immediately noticed the uniqueness. "It's colour! This Mewtwo is a different colour!" "Precisely." Giovanni confirmed. "Allow me to explain. To control Sacrelivo, we need the unique abilities of the Jade Orb, an ancient artifact believed to be connected to Rayquaza. Our operatives scoured the globe for it, and came across it on Mt. Pyre in the Hoenn Region. The guardians were only too happy to relinquish the orb with a little...persuasion." On Amy's P.D.A., the image now changed from Mewtwo to a small, emerald-coloured gem. "When this Mewtwo was cloned, we used part of the atomic structure of that orb and incorporated it into Mewtwo's genetic structure. In the process, it was stripped of ithe super intelligence Mewtwo displays, however, given our previous incidents, this is only an improvement. From this experiment, this Mewtwo now wields the power of the Jade Orb, and obeys commands only from me." "Where does the brainwave research factor into this?" Amy asked curiously. "I'm not following at all." "Ah yes, that." Giovanni folded his hands across the desk, resting his chin on them as he looked straight at Amy. "The main subject of this discussion. The purpose of the brainwaves research is to manufacture a device that will boost Mewtwo's Jade powers, consisting of a set, an amplifier, for Mewtwo, and a receiver, for Sacrelivo. This will boost Mewtwo's powers and ensure Sacrelivo remains under my control. Your job, Amy, is to test the prototype." Amy's eyes glinted at this; a chance to cause a bit of trouble was something she'd jump at. "I'll do my best, sir!" "I expect no less." Giovanni nodded curtly. "When the prototype is finished, proceed to Crocus City with a team of Agents and Grunts; this will be the testing point. Don't disappoint me." "Yes sir!" The connection was cut and Amy headed back to the laboratory where several nodules were connected to the eggs, and a monitor was currently beeping. "So, Pia, find anything?" Amy asked curiously, leaning over her friend's shoulder. "Oh, Amy, honey, you're back already?" Pia nearly jumped from the shock. "This is amazing!" Her eyes were glistening like a child who had entered a toy store. "I'm only scratching the surface here, this is just stage one, but looking at the results, Pokémon, even in eggs, are aware of their surroundings!" She gestured to one of the monitors, where a small curved line was flowing. "Watch just this simple thing." She pulled out a device which, smiling innocently, and pressed the button. The result was a thundering crashing sound, and the monitor began to beep frantically as the results spiked. "They experience fear, even inside the Egg! There's so much to do now, various stimuli to apply, I cannot wait! This is just the beginning, now the real testing begins!" "I'm failing to follow any of this. What was the purpose of the eggs?" Amy asked irritably. "Were they simply for your sick enjoyment?" "No, that's only part of the reason!" Pia explained enthusiastically, before ducking as Amy swung at her in irritation. "By studying the brainwaves of developing embyros, and then newborn Pokémon, we can proceed to the more mature Pokémon, and possibly even a legendary creature!" She shivered with delight at the thought of such a powerful Pokémon on the operating table. "With this research, constructing a device to control the mind of any Pokémon will be child's play!" "...and yet there's a distinct lack of ominous thunderclaps." Amy noted snidely. "Anyway, since I need that prototype, I'll retire to the guest quarters for now. Tell me if there's any new developments, alright?" "Sure, sure." Pia smiled, turning her attention back to the eggs as Amy started to walk away. "I'll be in shortly." She added, a lascivious edge to her voice that caused Amy to shudder for a moment. ---- Amy sighed as she relaxed on the bed in the guestroom, her back up against the wall. "Controlling Sacrelivo, hm? What do you intend to do, Giovanni?" As if to answer her question, however, her P.D.A. lit up, illuminating the dark bedroom where she rested. "What's this...?" As she picked it up, Giovanni's face appeared in a hologram. "B-Boss!" She was shocked, and nearly dropped the P.D.A. However, it was not only hers that was lighting up. Everywhere, around the globe, Team Rocket agents were receiving notication, turning on monitors, flipping open cell phones, P.D.A.s, and computer screens. Giovanni, the Leader fo Team Rocket, was broadcasting a message to Team Rocket agents around the world. "Greetings, fellow members of Team Rocket. This is your Boss, Giovanni speaking, directly to every member across the globe. You all are very well aware of our original disbandment nearly 13 years ago, due to my unfortunate defeat at the hands of that boy, Red. However, we have risen from the ashes once again, and shall return more powerful than before." "What is this...?" Amy kept her eyes glued to the hologram. "An announcement?" "Shortly after our defeat in Viridian City, I began to the travel the world. I dedicated my time to the research of Pokémon lore, and this led me to the Hoenn region. And it was there that I learned of past events involving Team Magma and Team Aqua. As we worked to assemble technology to create the most powerful Pokémon of all, Team Magma sought to bring an eternal drought upon the world by awakening the legendary Groudon, whilst Team Aqua planned to completely flood it by calling upon the sea god Kyogre." Amy shuddered, but the hologram continued to speak. "To believe that the aspirations of two foolish humans could nearly put the balance of nature into their palm of their hands. I stayed, and I studied, and I learned what I could. After your failure to succeed in the takeover of the Johto region, I made my own way to the Sinnoh region, where I learned of the madness of Team Galactic, a seemingly innocuous energy company, who had, on the instructions of their leader, aimed to use the powers of Palkia and Dialga, two legendary Pokémon with the ability to distort the fabric of reality, to create an entirely new universe. I hung my head when I learned of his defeat. These men were brilliant in what they attained, and yet misguided as to how to use it. Team Rocket would have far better uses of such power." "This all seems pointless..." Amy murmured, wondering if the Boss would cut to the chase. "I then learned of Team Plasma, an organisation based in the Unova Region, led by a man named Ghetsis. Generic in their goals, they aimed to use the powers of the legendary Pokémon Reshiram and Zekrom to gain full control of the Unova region. Ghetsis, however, failed, hoisted by his own petard multiple times. I am sure you are asking yourselves now — why is he telling us this?" Giovanni's eyes glinted. "I said it before. Our organisation would have far better uses of such power. Team Rocket will rise again; greater, more powerful, and more feared than any other group on Earth. I have a plan, perhaps my greatest yet, to tilt the balance of the world into the favor of Team Rocket. We will begin soon. There is no time to waste. I will contact you again soon." ''A Fluttering of Wings | Darkest Before The Dawn! ''